


You and Me

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce is still heartbroken over his failed wedding.  But now Selina is back in town, and this time, she's not leaving.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Future fic

Bruce was on top of Finger Tower, the place where he and Selina were supposed to have been married so many months ago. It was still heartbreaking, being here, but it’s a good vantage point for the city. He closed his eyes. He can almost hear her, although he hadn’t seen her in as many months.

“Am I too late for the wedding?”

He spun around, one hand readying a batarang.

Selina held up her hands. “Whoa, there! I know you’re mad at me, but really, let’s talk this out.”

Bruce froze. The batarang slipped from his fingers, clattering on the roof. She was there, really there, standing before him as beautiful and infuriating as ever.

“Selina,” he whispered, his throat dry.

“Bruce.”

His hand reached out to her before Bruce was conscious that he was doing it. She stepped closer, still just out of his reach.

“I...needed to be away for a while,” she said, her goggles blocking him from reading her eyes. “Gotham wasn’t a good place for me to be then.”

“Why?” he asked. “Why did you come back?”

Selina pushed up her goggles. “Because I couldn’t stand being away from you any longer.”

Bruce all but lurches forward in an effort to get his body to move. He touches her cheek. “Selina.”

She looks up into the lenses of the cowl, green eyes shining. “Bruce.”

He pulled her close and into a kiss. She went up on her toes, kissing him back with a passion Bruce thought would be gone forever. When they finally broke apart, her eyes were hazy with unshed tears.

“Don’t ever leave me again,” Bruce said into her hair as he held her.

“I won’t,” she said. “I’m here to stay.”

She looked up at him. “Take me somewhere, Bruce,” she said. “Not home. Not yet. Just somewhere we can be alone.”

“Follow me,” he said, reluctantly letting go of her.

They leaped across the rooftops of Gotham, chasing each other the way they used to, until they arrived at a safe house Bruce used. He slipped in first, deactivating the alarm until she came in.

“No one will find us tonight,” he said, removing his cowl. He looked at her properly for the first time, neither of them masked. “Selina.”

She pressed a finger to his lips, then leaned up to kiss him. Safe within the walls of the safe house, Bruce picked her up. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, moaning into his kisses as he carried her to the bedroom. Bruce pulled away, one finger hooking the loop of her zipper. He tugged it down, unzipping her suit until it stopped. Selina sat up and reached for the break in his costume, yanking up his top.

Bruce stripped it off, tossing his utility belt onto it in a ball on the floor. Selina slipped out of her costume, throwing her boots across the room. Bruce finally undressed and picked Selina up again, gently tossing her further onto the bed, climbing after her.

She reached back and unhooked her bra, letting Bruce remove it. Her breasts hung heavy in his hands and he pressed his face into them, breathing in the scent of her. His thumbs brushed over her nipples and she inhaled sharply. She took his head in her hands and pulled him up to kiss him. He gently lowered them back onto the bed.

Selina wrapped a leg around him, keeping him close as he pressed down on her. His erection lay hot and heavy against her and she snaked a hand down to palm it. Bruce bucked into her hand.

“I think we’re a little too overdressed,” Selina said.

Bruce moved down her body, leaving kisses as he went. He grabbed her panties in his teeth and pulled them off. Selina laughed and batted the side of his head. He grinned up at her and went down again, licking her clit. She gasped and arched up her hips, spreading her legs to grant him more access.

He ate her out slowly, tonguing her clit, sucking on her. Selina moaned and writhed on the bed, one hand going down to stroke his hair. He slipped a finger into her, crooking it to the spot he knew drove her wild. She gasped and rocked her hips. He inserted a second finger, fucking her with them as he continued to lick at her.

Her leg shook beside him and he grinned, diving back in with abandon. It had been too long since they had been together last, and he wanted to make now count. He glanced up at her and found her staring back at him, her eyes hazy with lust. Bruce smiled at her and twisted his fingers inside her. She let out a cry, her head dropping back to the bed. With another tremor, she came, a high moan catching in her throat.

Bruce continued licking her until she came back down. She clenched around his fingers. Slowly, she propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.

“Bruce,” she said, her voice shaky.

He kissed her then removed his fingers and sat up. “Selina.”

“I missed you,” she said. “Every day.”

He leaned forward, kissing her mouth. “So did I.”

She wrapped her hands around his broad back, her nails gently scraping old scars.

“I need you.”

“Selina.”

He entered her, thrusting slowly until his cock was buried inside her. She groaned, feeling full and hot, and clenched around him. He nearly pulled out all the way, kissed her deeply, and pushed back inside. She cried out in pleasure against his mouth, one hand holding his head down. She wrapped a leg around his, taking him as deep as she could. He thrust into her in long strokes, each one getting a tiny moan from her lips.

Her nails scratched along his back, sending tingles of pleasure straight to his groin. It wasn’t his celibacy that made him pound into her like he couldn’t stop himself; it was the fact that she was here, that she had returned to him.

“Selina,” he growled.

“Yes, Bruce?”

“I love you.”

Selina closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of Kevlar, sweat, and his shampoo. “I love you, too,” she said, her voice wavering.

Bruce pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were wet.

“Selina?”

She stroked the back of his neck. “I love you so much, it hurts, Bruce. I’ve never really loved like this.”

“Selina.” He looked her in the eyes. “I’ve never let anyone get this close to me before. I….” He kissed her. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t,” she said. “I won’t leave again.”

She kissed him hard and he moaned into her mouth. He began thrusting again, slowly. Selina moved with him, meeting his thrusts with her own movements. They were in sync, moving, touching, kissing. There was so much that they had missed, so much they had lost, but here they were finding it again.

Selina, wound up as she was, came first, gripping him tight as she did. He thrust a few more times into her tightness and came, spilling himself inside her. They laid there, panting, holding each other. Bruce softened inside her, then slowly pulled out, instantly missing the heat of her. He rolled them over until she was on top of him.

“Bruce,” she said.

“Yes, Selina?”

“Don’t you ever leave me.”

He laughed. “I won’t. You’re stuck with me.”

She rested a hand on his chest, the engagement ring on her finger. He touched it tenderly.

“You kept it,” he said.

“Of course.” She laid her head over his heart. “You have my heart.”

He touched her chest, feeling it beat, and brushed over the scar above it. “And you have mine. Forever.”


End file.
